


fantastic kinks and where to find them

by roommate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommate/pseuds/roommate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao works at a sex toys shop. Baekhyun runs an online pleasuring service. In Baekhyun's opinion, they make a pretty damn good duo. (<b>Warnings:</b> use of sex toys, mentions of weird condom flavors?, girl!EXO |  Written for <a href="http://baektobaek.livejournal.com/11623.html">baektobaek 2014</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantastic kinks and where to find them

The week after Christmas means Baekhyun doesn't have to worry about running into a familiar face in this side of the town. Almost everybody's on vacation, if not too lazy to budge an inch and head out. The select few who are actually out and about in the city, they stay elsewhere. Sinsadong or Apgeujong, where entertainment in the form of a live band comes for free when you order a meal and beer for two at Pizzeria. Or coffee and cupcakes at Cork for Turtle. _Anywhere_ that's fun and vibrant place unlike the more quiet streets of Angguk-dong. Baekhyun can't say Angguk-dong is all bland and boring, though – it offers its own brand of charm and has its own secrets. A wicked turn of the corner here, a gem of a shop just beside the subway station (if you look closely enough).

She looks at both sides of the road before crossing, anyway, and even once she's back on safe ground. She hugs her jacket closer to her body and shivers. Pulls her bonnet down over her ears, too. You can never be too sure these days, not when the internet has a way of turning the most unknown of people into celebrities in the blink of an eye.

 

It's almost strange to be so conscious about 'getting seen' when she's spent half of her life making money out of exactly that – stripping on cam, flashing millions of online subscribers her tits and more. At first, she did it to pay off the student loans. After graduating and once she'd gotten the job at the cafe in Hongdae, she used it as a source of additional income. "Part of my retirement fund," she'd said one time, ass drunk, "or maybe travel fund. I dunno yet. I just need the money for something." Eventually she decided that she'd use it to help out a foundation for homeless dogs and kittens. While she's _sober._ She can still remember Jongdae's spontaneous reaction then: "Byun Baekhyun, helping the sick and needy? Is the world about to come to an end?"

"She gets to pleasure herself and other people while earning money for poor animals," Kyungsoo'd added. She gave Baekhyun a pat on the back. It felt more like Kyungsoo shoving her to the ground. "How selfless of you."

Years after and she's still not sure if Kyungsoo really meant that as a praise. Shrugging, she presses on and wades through the snow-covered streets of Angguk-dong.

It takes her another ten minutes to arrive at her destination, ten seconds more before she's able to stop laughing at the sight of a familiar signage – an LED screen with the image of an arrow piercing a heart. Flexing her fingers, she takes a deep breath then tucks her hair behind her ears. Checks her reflection in the mirror, too, _just in case._ After she's dusted off the snow on her nose, she wraps her fingers around the knob then turns it.

The door swings open. The tall figure near the door and the wild, wicked grin catches her attention and makes her insides turn.

 

 

"Didn't think you'd be here today. At this time," Zitao, on the other side of the counter, says. She tightens her pony tail, then resurfaces with the same twinkle in her eyes that she'd greeted Baekhyun with. "Isn't it a bit too early?"

Baekhyun removes her coat and tosses it over the counter. She stretches her arms overhead, then lets her shirt hike up a little more once she sees Zitao leave the counter and make her way to where Baekhyun is. She's wearing one of her crop tops today, the long-sleeved one that Kyungsoo says she's long grown out of. Lies, she muses – this shirt always gets the job done when needed. She chuckles when she catches Zitao staring, feline-like eyes running up and down her front as Baekhyun pulls in her abs. This part's familiar: she's pulled this off with Zitao so many times already in the past three, four years that she knows exactly how Zitao will react to the next series of events. When she tilts her head to the side, the bob of her hair falling to the left of her face and exposing the curve of her neck, Zitao will suck in her bottom lip. Nibble on it until Baekhyun meets her heavy gaze and sucks on her finger lightly. When she runs a hand down the stretch of her torso, Zitao will follow the path her hand takes then look back up as soon as she realizes what Baekhyun's doing.

"Too early," Zitao growls, _groans,_ then inches away to fix the things on the shelves. "I haven't had my milk yet. And you're my first customer for the day."

Baekhyun chuckles. "You have other customers?" she asks, then saunters over to where Zitao is. "And I think I could use some milk." She rests a hand on Zitao's shoulder, then slides it down until she feels the light jerk of Zitao's body. "Best way to start the day."

Zitao drops one of the boxes on the shelf, then composes herself five seconds after. When she turns around, she's shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Her hands find purchase on Baekhyun's hips, her gaze fixed on the jut of Baekhyun's bottom lip. "I've just opened the shop. _You're my first customer._ "

"And nobody comes here before twelve," Baekhyun hums. "C'mon, _Tao._ Show me what you have. The new stuff."

Zitao bites on her lower lip at the mention of the nickname, then lets out a loud exhale. "The new stuff's not up your alley," she says. She narrows her eyes when Baekhyun wiggles her eyebrows. "Muse Massager just got a revamp from the bunny design to a kitten one. It comes with different vibration settings now, for a more 'controlled' release." Baekhyun scrunches her nose and frowns. "See? Not up your alley."

"Who would even want a controlled–" Zitao slips an arm around her waist her breath hitches, but the warm touch is soon replaced by a wave of cold when Zitao makes her way to the other side of the shelf. "Who'd even want a controlled orgasm? That's corny."

Zitao snorts. "Exactly. Muse's sales went down this week, when they released the kitten design. It's Ora's time to shine. Their multipurpose pleasure provider's driving people wild. _Insane–_ "

"Spurting orgasms here and there." Baekhyun nods, laughing a little. "One of my subscribers on Youtube told me about her experience after I used it for the product demo video. She said it was–"

"You did a product demo?" Zitao furrows her eyebrows. "Of a dildo and clit massager in one?"

"Ora's offer was too tempting to resist," Baekhyun reasons. "And you know my relationship with temptation."

Zitao chuckles. Her voice is low and dry. _Husky._ It sends a sizzle of heat down Baekhyun's abdomen. "Bad," she says, licking her lips. "Very bad."

They manage to talk about more of the new arrivals and XOXO's new promo, somehow. The cock rings are no longer on sale. "Finally," Baekhyun groans. It's been a long time coming (it's been six months since the promo first went up). Trust has come up with a new set of flavors for their condoms – raspberry and peaches, burger and fries, _caramel latte_ – and has even released an entirely new line of 'patterned' condoms.

"You'd think these things don't sell but _oh,_ they do," Zitao says, finishing with a chuckle. She reaches for a sealed box from behind her and brandishes a dildo from inside. It looks different from the ones Baekhyun has used _and_ seen, but then she's never been a fan of dildos. She only uses them during 'Free-for-all Fridays', upon the request of her subscribers. Vibrators are more her thing. Those, and her fingers. She likes feeling the friction of the slide of her fingers inside her, loves it even more when she can feel her knuckles locking as she thrusts deeper inside herself.

Then the image of Zitao keeping her in place with a hand on her shoulder and three fingers inside her flashes at the back of her eyelids. _Too early,_ she can almost imagine Zitao saying. _You can't come just yet–_

The next thing Baekhyun knows, Zitao's opening a box of patterned condoms, the one labeled "TESTER" in big, bold letters. Zitao hands her the dildo before rolling up the condom. "This works best with ribbed dildos," Zitao explains, then slowly pulls the latex down the length of the dildo until is snaps in place. Baekhyun inches closer in curiosity, squinting hard as Zitao reaches for her hand. "As you can see – _feel_ – the patterned condom–"

"–Has texture," Baekhyun says, voice barely above a whisper. She wraps her fingers around the dildo and runs a thumb along the underside. She sucks in a sharp breath when she feel the texture of the latex against her skin, the roughness just enough to prick her skin and make her shiver. "So, what exactly have people been saying about it? Are they…" She pauses to lick her lips. "Satisfied?"

" _Very,_ " Zitao singsongs. She snatches the dildo from Baekhyun and gives her chin a light tap with it. "But as I always say, you've got to feel it to believe it."

Baekhyun smiles a little. She can feel the light tremble of her lips. "Demonstrations come free of charge, right?"

Zitao grins. "Only for our favorite customers."

Baekhyun is no stranger to this: Zitao drops the dildo back in the box and shuts the blinds. Baekhyun locks the front door. Zitao unplugs the phone then grabs Baekhyun by the wrist, the pads of her fingers cool against Baekhyun's warm skin. Zitao's grip is tight, but not too much that it hurts. If anything, it keeps Baekhyun on track, _in this moment,_ where nothing but the thought of having Zitao's body, flush and _willing,_ pressed against hers, matters. They slip past the shelves and make their way to the stock room at the back of the shop, then shut the door behind them. Then Zitao presses the lock, wraps her fingers around the knob and twists it to check and double-check.

"I thought you didn't like ribbed dildos?" Zitao asks.

Baekhyun laughs a little. She snatches the box where the dildo is and places it on the stack of boxes nearby before fisting her hands in Zitao's shirt. "I thought so, too."

The tight corners of Zitao's mouth soften. Then she's lunging close, leaning closer until she can crush her lips into Baekhyun's.

Outside work, Zitao hardly plays nice. Whatever patience she has for customers who don't know what they want or are _pretending_ that they don't know what they want, she loses all of it in the tight press of their bodies. Zitao nips on Baekhyun's bottom lip, nibbles on it until Baekhyun's throwing her head back, lips parting in accord. A throaty moans escapes her lips when Zitao licks along the back of her teeth, and Zitao swallows that sound whole in the inelegant slide of their mouths. Baekhyun fists her hands in Zitao's hair, yanks her back by the pony tail to seek vengeance, and leaves soft, barely-there kisses around Zitao's mouth. Just around the plump, sensitive skin, always missing, never quite hitting the spot.

" _Fuck you,_ " Zitao groans. Baekhyun pulls away, then leans back in to suck marks along her neck. "Baekhyun–"

"Last I heard," Baekhyun says between sucks, "It's not polite to use talk to your customers like that." She licks a stripe along the column of Zitao's neck. A sick mix of salt and make up explodes on the tip of her tongue. She giggles. "On your _regular_ customers, even."

Zitao hums, but the steady sound is soon drowned out by the choked gasp she lets out when Baekhyun sneaks a hand past the waistband of her skirt. She snakes her hands down Baekhyun's front, then, fingers just skating past her nipples. Baekhyun seethes at the contact-not contact, almost whimpers when Zitao slips her cold hands beneath Baekhyun's loose crop top. "Correction: there's just one."

Baekhyun stops for a while, leaning back in search of Zitao's gaze. When she meets Zitao in the eye, she asks, "One what?"

Something flickers in Zitao's eyes and then it's gone, replaced instead by something unreadable. _Uncertain._

"We only have one regular," she says, looking away. She fiddles with the hem of Baekhyun's shirt with her thumbs, then continues, ' _I_ only have one regular, and that's you."

"Oh," Baekhyun whispers. A wave of warmth washes over her, crawls under her skin and settles on her cheeks. " _Oh,_ okay–"

Before she can even say more, Zitao's hands come to cup her breasts from beneath her shirt. A wicked grin surfaces on Zitao's lips when she discovers that Baekhyun's not wearing a bra – there's no reason to, not with the thick jacket she'd been wearing while walking along the streets earlier – and she uses it to her fullest advantage as she rubs circles around Baekhyun's nipples with her thumbs. She stops for a while, then starts flicking Baekhyun's nipples _just lightly_ , enough to make Baekhyun let out a breath sigh.

Her head is spinning and Zitao is rubbing her nipples in dizzying circles. And Zitao looks so cute with that flush on her cheeks, the stupid pout that Baekhyun wants to kiss away. And she probably would have, if the allure of Zitao's expert fingers wasn't so hard to resist.

"Then I'll have you know," Baekhyun says after a while. _Confesses._ Zitao gives her breasts a squeeze and Baekhyun tries not to shut her eyes, tries to keep her gaze fixed on nothing and no one else but the girl in front of her, the same girl who keeps pushing her to the extreme and pulling her into the warmth of her embrace. "That yours is the only shop I visit."

Zitao's grin is bright, gleaming. Infectious. It sets off explosions at the tips of her fingers and makes her buck her hips, rubbing against Zitao's knee when Zitao gives her breasts a squeeze.

Baekhyun pulls her top over her head to give Zitao more access. Zitao pays her in kind, then, and pulls down her skirt, shucking it off with one leg. Baekhyun ganders at the sight, at Zitao's skin, flush with heat. She can almost smell Zitao's arousal from where she is, and she gives in to the temptation by snaking her hand south, giving Zitao's clit a gentle rub as she uses her free hand to work on her own zipper.

Zitao shakes her head, inches away with a shiver. She sinks to her knees, then, and murmurs, "Let me help." She pries the zipper free of Baekhyun's fingers and makes a show of pulling it down with her teeth, the thick material of Baekhyun's pants bunching up at her ankles when Zitao finishes.

Baekhyun wiggles out of her pants completely, then tosses it to a corner. A heartbeat, and then Zitao's nosing the front of her panties as soon as Baekhyun's back in place – back pressed to the wall, thighs framing Zitao's face.

Zitao blows hot air at her pussy, and she seethes, whimpers a little. She rolls her hips in thoughtless retaliation, and apologizes when she feels Zitao's warm laughter against her pussy.

"Can't feel the sincerity in that," Zitao purrs. She presses a soft kiss to it this time, then runs the flat of her tongue up the front. "Can't feel it at all."

" _Sorry,_ " Baekhyun says, rolling the syllables as she inches closer, grinds against the warm press of Zitao's tongue through her panties. Zitao's knee-jerk response is to give her pussy a light suck through the material; her own answer, twisting her fists in Zitao's hair. "I don't know how else to communicate that if not through my lips."

"I know how," Zitao answers. Baekhyun can feel the slow-forming smile on Zitao's lips against her skin. It makes her heart race, too fast that she fears it might leap out of her chest anytime. "I'd show you how, if you let me."

Baekhyun laughs a little, but the giggles die down when Zitao does a repeat of what she's done earlier – presses a light kiss to Baekhyun's throbbing clit then sucks on it, each repetition harder than the previous. "I like it when you act like you don't want me. Makes me want to work hard and get you hard."

Zitao chuckles. Baekhyun runs her fingers through Zitao's hair, then gives her a curt nod. "As you please."

'As you please' means Zitao pulling Baekhyun's already slick panties to the side so she can run her tongue in lazy circles around Baekhyun's clit. It means Zitao coaxing Baekhyun out of her underwear until she's wearing nothing but her heated skin, until she can feel the vibrations of Zitao's humming on her pussy. Zitao's a messy eater, licks and sucks without any plan but to make ripples of orgasm tide through Baekhyun's body. And she's successful – she's halfway through working three fingers inside Baekhyun after stretching her open with two, tongue wiggling in strange patterns against her folds, when Baekhyun comes with a loud gasp. Her head thrashes back, her thighs trembling against Zitao's warm cheeks. She can smell the stink of Zitao's victory thick in the air as she rides out her orgasm, rolling her hips against Zitao's mouth in tiny jerks until her entire body is shaking uncontrollably.

"We haven't even used the dildo yet," Zitao murmurs as she gets back on her feet. She leans in, pauses when her mouth hovers Baekhyun's own, then laughs a little. "That means we get to have a second round."

Baekhyun groans, but Zitao captures the sound and pushes it to the back of her throat when she crushes their lips together. "I haven't even gotten you off yet," she mumbles.

"I work better when I'm horny," Zitao replies. "Helps me get work done faster so I can get off to the thought of you sooner."

Baekhyun grins. Trust Zitao to be blunt at the peak of her emotions. Trust her to slink back into her quiet confidence – pulling back for a while with unfocused eyes, then leaning back in for soft, gentle kisses on the corners of Baekhyun's mouth – soon after.

She takes this as an opportunity to skate her fingers along Zitao's collarbones, dropping south until she can work on the buttons of Zitao's top. Zitao's wearing one her push ups even if she doesn't have to, but Baekhyun shows her appreciation anyway, buries her face in Zitao's breasts and leaves soft kisses on her skin before wiggling her tongue between the soft mounds. She sneaks one hand behind Zitao, then, making quick work of the fastening of her bra so she can toss it to the side. She can feel the goosepimples on Zitao's skin, the way Zitao stiffens then relaxes into Baekhyun's touch as Baekhyun licks one of her nipples.

"I said, I work better when I'm horny," Zitao says through gritted teeth.

Baekhyun sticks her tongue out at Zitao. "You're no fun."

Zitao pulls away with a wink, then turns around to retrieve the ribbed dildo from the box. She fishes for something else inside it – a harness with a hole in the middle, then a tub of lube. "It comes with coffee-flavored lube. Promo lasts only until the end of the year. Or until supplies last," Zitao murmurs, and Baekhyun tries not to laugh in response. At the height of her arousal, Zitao still has her spiels memorized, still knows the products like the back of her hand.

This one's a keeper, a voice at the back of her mind says. She listens, but keeps her eyes fixes on Zitao as Zitao pushes the ribbed dildo in the hole of the strap, then slips on the harness. "It comes with other kinds of dildos, if you're wondering. It's a 5-in-1 pack," she adds as she lathers a generous amount of lube on the dildo. "I'd recommend the–"

"Shut up," Baekhyun whispers. She snakes her arms around Zitao, hands dropping further south until she can grab a handful of Zitao's ass. "Stop it with the product talk and just fuck me."

Zitao gives a hearty laugh. She pulls away for a while, hands tracing a line along Baekhyun's torso then thighs. Then she coaxes Baekhyun's legs apart, licking her lips when Baekhyun shivers at the sudden wave of cold.

"Ready?" Zitao asks.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. She can see herself reflected in Zitao's eyes. She presses both hands against the wall, bracing herself for the impact. With a nod, she gives in to the violent tug at the corners of her lips and offers Zitao a smile.

The first intrusion is always the hardest. Even when Zitao had already stretched her earlier, having something _this thick_ inside her still takes some getting used to. She gasps when she feels the grooves of the dildo against her skin, the long shaft sinking deeper into her. It takes her a few seconds to relax, muscles clenching and unclenching and then clenching again around the dildo, but Zitao is patient. Takes her time as she rubs circles on Baekhyun's inner thigh with her thumbs. Feeling courageous, Baekhyun grips Zitao's shoulders tight and tries to move against her. Zitao gets it, pulling back a little then sinking back in, inch by inch until Baekhyun's movements become erratic. The sensation is phenomenal, the texture of the latex and the bumps of the dildo combined making arousal wrap around her like a thick blanket, but nothing quite compares to Zitao's soft whimpers as she grabs one of her own breasts, squeezing it and teasing her nipple. "Let me," Baekhyun breathes out, then gives Zitao's ignored nipple a light tweak. Then Zitao's groaning, moaning, muttering unintelligible words and sounds under her breath as Baekhyun works her breasts, as she thrusts deeper and deeper into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun comes a second time with a choked whimper, knees shaking as she continues rolling her hips. Zitao seems to be close, too, so she eases herself off the dildo, unfastens the harness around Zitao's hips and sinks to her knees. She waits for Zitao's go signal, though – soft laughter, a nod, a small smile – before sinking her lips into Zitao's giving flesh, licking between her folds as she adds the pressure of one finger inside Zitao, then another.

Zitao's grip on Baekhyun's hair tightens for a moment, then her thighs shake around Baekhyun's face. Soon, she's spilling on Baekhyun's mouth so hard that some of her release starts dripping from Baekhyun's chin.

"I told you–" Zitao chokes when Baekhyun gives her clit a light lick. "That I work better– when I'm–"

"Inspired?" Baekhyun finishes.

Zitao hums. "Mhmm. That, too."

Zitao looks as if she's seconds away from passing out, so Baekhyun leans in, kisses her hard on the lips until she can feel Zitao's body jerk against hers. Light licks turn into hard sucks, feather-light touches turn into rough strokes, and soon Zitao's stuttering back in her steps until she hits something. A box hits the floor, and out comes spilling a couple more dildos of varying designs.

Baekhyun cranes her neck, looking for a wall clock somewhere. They've been here for close to forty-five minutes. Maybe they have a bit more time. "Care to take me through the other products?"

Zitao laughs against Baekhyun's mouth. The vibrations tickle her, make her heart leap out of her chest. "I'd be more than honored."

 

 

Waiting outside Starbucks has to be one of her silliest ideas ever. In her defense, everywhere is closed. She doesn't fancy sitting on the sidewalks until closing time, either. Besides, there's only two minutes until the clock strikes twelve. She doesn't have to wait any longer with the winds of winter beating down on her.

She stares at her watch. Scratch that – a little under a minute. She tries to keep her eyes open for fear of freezing in the cold.

She hears a familiar set of footsteps after a while, followed by an even more familiar voice. "You're… here," Zitao says, and that's when Baekhyun looks up from her watch. "I mean I saw you through the window but you're… here."

Zitao worries her bottom lip and tucks the stray strands of her hair behind her ears. Wrapped in a coat and decked in winter attire, she looks a bit different, less of the girl selling sex toys, reciting the product information like she's reading it off of a cereal box, and more of the girl whose touches vary between light, uncertain, and self-assured. So Baekhyun inches closer, reaches up and tiptoes to brush Zitao's bangs away from her eyes so she can see Zitao better. "Figured I'd buy you dinner after detaining you for an hour. Or a midnight snack, whatever. I mean, it's about time," she mumbles, then looks away. And it's true – it's been three years. They've been dancing the same song for the longest time. Coffee escapades can only be 'friendly' for so long. She can only keep herself from kissing Zitao at every possible moment so much.

The wind blows again, stronger this time. Zitao is silent, painfully so. Maybe Zitao thinks it's cheesy. Maybe Zitao _doesn't like_ cheesy. Maybe Zitao likes that camgirl on the screen who always, always, _always_ listens to Zitao's advice and recommendations on sex toys better. Maybe she doesn't like this version of Baekhyun – the one who's only ever sure about her feelings.

Maybe Baekhyun's _ruining it._

"Silly girl," Zitao says, chuckling. Then she pinches Baekhyun's nose and takes a few steps forward where the light from the lamppost can't follow her.

"Hey, wait–" Baekhyun calls out, but too late. Zitao's reaching for her hand and slipping her fingers between Baekhyun's own. The link of their hands hardly provides enough warmth to thaw Baekhyun out, but she'll take what she can get. And this – Zitao's quickening pulse in her palm, the soft tapping of Zitao's fingers against her skin – it feels nice. Almost better than an orgasm. Infinitely better.

"Since you're paying," Zitao says later, "That means I can order the most expensive food there is on the menu, right?"

Baekhyun looks up at her for a moment, then lets out a breathy exhale. The smile on Zitao's lips is a force too strong; it's a losing battle. She laughs to herself and tries not to giggle when Zitao let's slip an _I love you!_ when she agrees to buy her anything.

She never stood a chance.


End file.
